Another Lesson of Love Reprise
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Reprise of the original.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the vice principle walked towards the class 2-4, a new student walked behind him. From the corner of his eyes he checked her out. His dried lips curved into a smile.

The new student had long, light brown hair and big dark, brown eyes. Her skin was tan. She wore black eyeliner, shadow and red lipstick on her plumped lips. She had a small nose piercing on her right nostril. She wore lots of jewelry and accessories such as spiky chokers, bracelets, wrist bands and sock gloves. She wore their uniform, but added her own touches. She wore a spiky belt and knee high fishnet stocking. She decided not to wear their shoes, so wore her black heels. Too stand out more; she wore cosplay bunny ears on top of her head. She carried a panda bear bag and her I pod. Uchiyamada slid open Onizuka's classroom door.

I sighed as I walked into the classroom. I felt the class stare at me as I stood by what I thought was the teacher. He checked me out up and down. I could tell he was gazing at my chest. Even though I was in middle school, I had noticeable breasts. They weren't abnormally large, but not small either; you can say they were above average. I saw that old pervert hand the blonde teacher my papers and left. I saw him gazing at me from before. Stupid old pervos. I turned around towards the class and smiled sweetly.

"Ohayou! Watashi wa Kimura Amaya desu." I greeted the class.

~Morning. My name is Amaya Kimura. ~

"Well hello Miss Kimura." The teacher said to me.

""I'm Eikichi Onizuka; 22 years old and still a bachelor."

I bowed my head.

"Nice to meet you teach." I told him.

"Your papers say you transferred here from America."

I nodded.

"Yes. I'm half American."

"Wow! That's amazing!" He yelled at me.

"I guess..." I told him back.

I decided to sit behind a guy. He looked nice, wimpy, but nice.

"Ohayou!" I whispered to him.

I saw him tense up. He turned towards me. His cheeks were red.

"O...Ohayou." He replied nervously.

I felt myself slightly laugh. I actually thought he was kinda cute.

"What's so funny?" He whispered angrily to me.

That made me laugh even more.

"Kawaii desu!" I told him.

~You're cute!~

That made his cheeks darken.

"See?"

"I love your flustered look! It's adorable!"

"Anyways, what's your name, cutie?"

"Noboru Yoshikawa."

"Nice to meet you Noboru-san." I smiled at him.

"Y...ya."

He quickly turned around. I laughed. For some reason from the corner of my eye, I notice some chick with long red hair sending death glares at me. I simply just ignored it. From time to time I noticed Noboru-san glancing at me from the corner of his eye and also Mr. O gazing at me from his desk with a perverted look on his face, weirdo.

As school ended, I walked out of the school. I gazed at the dark sky. The beautiful moon was shining glamorously in the dark blue sky. There were no stars out, so the sky was clear. My body started trembling as I remembered my foster family. My heart told me not to go back home. So, I decided to go back inside the school. I did my own tour around it. As I walked past the gym, I heard muffling sounds. I thought this school was haunted or something, so I checked it out. I silently opened the double doors. As I quietly walked towards the noise, I noticed it was a naked Noboru-san, the red head from before and couple of her friends. Now I was pissed.

"Picking on a poor defenseless boy? You should be ashamed of yourself."

All of them gasped and turned around.

"Oh, it's the new girl." One of the girls said.

"What are you doing here?" asked the red head.

"That's none of your business." I told her.

"I don't take a liking to bullying. Actually I despise it." I said angrily.

The red head stood up.

"What are you going to do about it, bitch?"

She slapped my right cheek. My eyes sent death glares at her.

"I'm a bitch huh?"

"Well, I rather be a bitch than a filthy and demented hoe."

"Writing on, taking pictures of a young man naked and teasing the size of his manhood are nothing but what hoes do."

I smacked the red head with my fist so hard she was sent flying backwards. She landed on her butt,

"I don't bitch slap. I merely just punch and kick."

I took Noboru-san's hand and pulled him up off his feet. I grabbed his clothes. Noboru-san gazed at me in awe. I just smiled at him. I held onto his hand tightly and ran away. I led him up onto the school's roof top. I threw him his clothes and quickly turned around. I felt my cheeks heat up. I never saw a naked guy before. I am a girl after all. I felt Noboru-san grab my shoulder and turn me around. I stared into his eyes, but I noticed his lips curved into a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him curiously.

"Is that a blush I see on your face?" He asked e.

Crap! Was I still blushing?

"No!" I lied to him nervously.

He laughed at me.

"Hey! You can't blame me! I'm an innocent girl! I never saw a naked guy before!"

Noboru-san laughed again.

"Plus you were blushing earlier today!" I yelled at him.

He turned around towards me and smiled.

"Well, that's because I never had a cute girl talk to me before."

I think my cheeks darkened.

"See? I love your flustered look." He told me.

I slightly growled and grabbed him. I rubbed his head with my fist.

"Ha ha! Very funny!"

He laughed harder.

After I let him go, a question pooped in my head.

"Hey, what were you expecting my reaction to be?" I asked him curiously.

Noboru-san gazed at the sky.

"Disgusted."

"Why?"

"You saw what they did to me back there. I'm a guy who gets picked on by three girls. I'm not a man. I'm just a punk. To top that all off, I was rescued by a girl."

"Come now Noboru-san!"

"One: You were outnumbered. Two: they were bigger than you. Plus you only need to learn how to defend yourself."

"I wouldn't say you're a punk, just an undeveloped man."

"Trust me you time will come." I patted his back.

"Arigatou!"

~Thank you~

"Some reason all of them have been picking on me for years. I don't know why though. I never did anything to them."

My arms embraced his neck.

"There are two possibilities: they can those types of girls who love to torment someone who is weaker than them OR their leader has HUGE crush on you." I explained to him.

"There is no way it could be number two, so I'll go with number one." He told me.

I laughed at his statement.

Noboru-san tightly grasped my right wrist. I slightly winced.

"Amaya, have you been cutting yourself?" He asked me worriedly.

I snatched my hand from his. I turned around, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why?"

I sighed.

"I guess it's my turn."

"You know how I moved here right?"

"Ya..."

"I was told my parents were in a fatal automobile accident. My social worker found me a family here, who were willing to care for me."

"That's great!"

"Not really."

"The father and their son abuse me sexually and the mother abuses me physically. She once tried to drown me in the bathtub and electrocute me."

"Amaya..."

"I had nowhere to go, so I decided to ease my heartache by slitting my wrists."

"I'm afraid for my life, Noboru-san. I afraid that the father and son will rape me and the mother will end me."

"I'm...afraid and alone in the world."

My knees gave in forced my entire body onto the ground. I started stripping myself until I was completely naked. I heard Noboru-san gasp. I stood up and turned around. His face was red, until he saw it.

My body was filled with bruises, scratched and scars.

"Amaya..." He whispered.

"Did they...?"

I nodded.

Suddenly Noboru-san grabbed me and held me in a passionate embrace. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I gasped for air.

"Someone like you should never have to go through things."

He let me go and quickly turned around. I smiled.

"Since I saw you naked, I guess it's fair for you to see me naked as well."

"Hope you have a good memory of it. You're never going to see it again." I told him.

I dressed myself back in my clothes.

"I...I'm not that type of guy!"

I just laughed at him.

"I know! I was only teasing you!"

"Ha ha Amaya-chan!"

We both laughed.

"I know this is sudden and I'm not trying to rush into things, but how about you live with me? My parents are never home and I have no siblings. Plus, I just don't want you to go back to that house."

I tightly embraced him happily.

"Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu Noboru-san!"

~Thank you very much~

"You are starting to grow out of your shell."

I kissed his cheek.

His cheeks heated up again. Noboru-san grabbed my hand and ran downstairs. He led me to his house.

We quietly snuck up to his room and shut the door. I gazed at his room and glanced around. I noticed he had a huge collection of games.

"Sweet! I didn't know that you're video gamer!"

"Ya I am!"

"I wanna play you!"

"Alright!"

"But first, can I use your bathroom?"

"I brung some clothes in my bag."

Noboru-san nodded.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran into his bathroom. Luckily, he had one in his room.

Later, I came out in a large t-shirt. That was my pajama for the night. Noboru-san gazed at me in awe.

"Like what you see?" I asked him.

He quickly turned away.

I laughed at him.

"You already saw me naked! No need to be so nervous!"

Noboru-san laughed nervously.

"Let's play!"

I turned on his Wii console. I challenged him to a boxing match. He does need to learn how to punch people.

After I showed him how to use the nun chucks, we actually played. I still won, but one match he came close to winning.

After that, we played Mario Cart. Noboru-san won at that. I admitted defeat. I couldn't work the damn steering wheel. It kept driving me the opposite was I turning the wheel. I chose Wii sports next, then Fit and lastly play.

I collapsed on his floor next to him.

"That was fun and a good workout!" I yelled excitedly.

He just simply nodded.

"We should play more later." I pointed to outside his window.

The sun was rising from the horizon.

"I can't believe we played all night!" He yelled.

"I know! We were having so much fun and you have an awesome collection."

Noboru-san nodded again.

"I guess we should sleep for a couple of hours."

"You can sleep on my bed."

I stared at him shocked.

"What?"

"This is your room!"

"No, I'm a man and you're woman. You get the bed."

I sighed and blushed.

I grabbed him and led him to his bed.

"We share okay?"

"Will feel too guilty to sleep in it alone."

"I'm sleeping towards the wall."

I got inside the covers.

"Now, you face the other way and sleep outside the covers."

Noboru-san nodded and lied down.

"Now, it shouldn't be awkward."

"Oyasuminasai Noboru-san."

"Oyasuminasai Amaya-chan."

~Goodnight~

After that, I believe the awkwardness faded away as we had fallen deeper into a silent slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A small ringing disturbed me from my slumber. I slowly opened my eyes to hear Noboru's alarm clock. As my vision cleared, I noticed all the covers fell off the bed, Noboru-san lying on his back, my right leg resting on his stomach and my arms embracing his chest. My head was leaning onto his. Noboru-san flinched and then fluttered his eyes open. He widened his eyes as his cheeks flushed when he noticed what position we were in. My cheeks flushed also.

"U...um, I guess I rolled on you in my sleep. Gomen no sai. I move around a lot in my sleep. Plus I'm not use to sharing a bed." I explained to him nervously.

~I'm sorry~

He laughed nervously.

I quickly got off him and dressed in his bathroom. He got dressed in his bedroom. For odd reasons my heart was pounding. I put on my uniform and my usual stuff.

After that, me and Noboru-san walked to school together; close, side by side. Luckily, his parents already went to work.

I slid open the door to Mr. O's class. I noticed Anko's face. Noboru-san told me her name. My lips curved into a smirk. I threw my bag onto my desk and walked up to her.

"Oh my Miss Uehara! What happened to your pretty little face?" I asked her patting her bruised area, more like smacking it.

"Did you get into a fight?" I asked innocently.

Then I laughed.

She smacked my hand away and glared at me. I smirked even more.

"What happened to you and Yoshikawa last night?" She asked aloud.

"You two disappeared."

I chuckled as the class got quiet and listened. I played along with her game.

"Oh a lot of things!" I said louder.

"Where to begin?"

"I spent the night at his house, we both saw each other naked, we played with one another all night, so only got a couple of hours of some Z's."

"Try to imagine what happened."

I laughed as I sat down. I noticed Noboru's flustered look. I didn't technically lie. I just twisted up the truth. I wanted to see how perverted Anko was. Two other classmates walked up to me. I believed they were Kikuchi and Murai.

"What really happened between you two?" Murai asked.

I laughed again.

"Well, I rescued Noboru-san from his bullying. He ended up naked. Then I showed him my body to reveal the abuse it received. Noboru-san suggested I'd stay at his house, we ended up playing video games all night." I laughed again.

"I figured at much." Kikuchi said, while pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

"You know what the class is gossiping about right?" Murai asked.

"That Noboru-san and I had sex?"

"So? Let the little pervs think what they want."

"It's their fault for jumping into conclusions."

"Why should I care?"

Murai sighed.

"You are something Amaya."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks for worrying about me though." I teased.

His cheeks heated up. He turned his head the other way.

"Whatever, I wasn't worrying about you."

I didn't believe him. So I teased him further. I gently grabbed his face and pulled it very close to mine, so he gazed deeply into my eyes.

"That hurt Kunio-san."

"I was really happy about you being worried about me."

"You broke my fragile heart."

I lightly placed my lips onto his, barely touching it. Murai's face was ten shades darker. My lips smirked as it parted from him. I laughed aloud. Kikuchi, Noboru-san and Onizuka collapsed onto the floor.

"Ya right! You don't care about me at all!"

Murai tightly grasped my collar angrily. I saw a vein throb.

"You can't just toy around a man's feelings like that!"

"Ha! What feelings? You're the one that denied your feelings for me."

Murai opened his mouth, but closed it.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"How do you do that?"

"It's called outsmarting your opponent." I told him.

Murai let go of my collar and sighed. What he did next really caught me off guard. He actually kissed me! My eyes widened as he parted from my lips.

"There, payback." He told me quietly.

"You've got some balls." I smiled at him.

"Heh."

Then I laughed at his face.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked angrily.

"Your lips are red from my lipstick!"

The class started laughing along with me. Murai quickly wiped his mouth with his arm as he blushed out of embarrassment. Onizuka started class one everyone was quiet and in their seats.

As Onizuka taught the class, I noticed Anko's delighted smirk from the corner of my eyes. As I thought about it, a strange old lady came busting into our classroom. Her face expression was furious. She angrily talked with Onizuka. I slightly jumped when my name was called. I stood up and walked to the front of the class. The old lady checked me out up and down.

"This is Mrs. Uehara. She's Anko's mother." Onizuka whispered into my ear.

I was forced to follow her to the principle's office. I stood in front of Mrs. Sakurai's desk.

"Great to see you again." I greeted her.

"It's always a pleasure to see you again." She replied back.

"Let's get down to business. I was informed that Miss Kimura was bullying Miss Uehara yesterday after school hours." Sakurai explained.

"Bullshit." I mumbled.

"Excuse me young lady." Anko's mom told me.

"Watch your tongue." She basically demanded me.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I asked facing her.

"I am the president of the PTA." She bragged to me.

"Pft, you call that a job? Go get a real one then you can brag to me."

"Excuse me! I would like for you put her parents on the phone immediately! She is rude and behaviorally inadequate. This young lady bullied my poor innocent Anko."

"Good luck finding my parents."

"Why?"

"They're dead."

I heard Mrs. Uehara let out a gasp.

"Yes, Miss Kimura's parents died in a fatal automobile accident a year ago tomorrow." Mrs. Sakurai explained.

"As for Anko, she's not as innocent as you take her for. She's actually a bitch."

"Yesterday, Anko came home from school. She told me she was doing after school activities. When she left, this young lady cornered her saying she didn't like how she looked and punched her in the face." Mrs. Uehara pointed towards me.

Mrs. Sakurai waited for my response.

"Alright, first, call me Amaya, not young lady, got it old hag?"

"Next, that story is complete bullshit. The only "activity" she was doing was bullying. I admit I don't like her face, but I didn't tell her that and I did indeed punch her in the face."

"After school ended, I decided not to go back home, so I explored the school. As I walked past the gym entrance, I heard moaning and groaning. I thought maybe this place was haunted, so I checked it out. When I did, I saw your so called innocent daughter bullying my friend Mr. Yoshikawa. Your daughter and her two friends had stripped my friend naked, took pictures of him and did all sorts of perverted things to him. I punched her in the face to protect Mr. Yoshikawa."

"Now which story sounds more truthful?"

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms over my chest. I stared at the principle.

"Ha! This young lady!"

I gave her a glare.

"Ahem! Amaya probably made up that story from the top of her head! My Anko would never do such a thing!"

I sighed in irritation.

"I didn't want it to come to this because it will give you total shock, but cornered me into it."

I took out my cellphone and scrolled to my pictures. I then gave my phone to Mrs. Sakurai, so she can flip through them. I then notice Noboru-san and Anko standing outside the door. I opened the door and grabbed Noboru-san. I gave Anko one last smirk before pushing Yoshikawa into the office and slammed the door behind me.

I heard an "oh my!" escape Mrs. Sakurai's mouth.

"This is evidence of Anko bullying Mr. Yoshikawa in the same way Miss Kimura explained."

"Those pictures are a fake!"

"You can't digitally edit photos taken by a camera phone. Even if you could, I don't know how." I told her. "I told her.

"You are giving me far too much credit." I laughed.

"Just in case this wasn't proof enough..." I paused as I turned towards Yoshikawa.

I stripped him down revealing the abuse Anko gave him.

"This is my last evidence."

I smiled as Noboru-san blushed and covered himself up.

"You can tell its Anko's handwriting and look at all the bruises and scratches."

"Now do you believe me Mrs. Uehara?" I asked her kindly.

Mrs. Uehara just stared at Noboru-san in horror.

"I told you it would give you complete shock. I didn't REALLY want to ruin the image you have of your daughter, but since it involved me and my friend I had to do what's right."

"Miss Kimura showed me concrete evidence of Anko's true colors. I believe you and Anko owe Miss Kimura and Mr. Yoshikawa an apology. I'm afraid I will have to suspend Miss Uehara for a few days due to violation of the student code of conduct."

"You are dismissed Amaya, Noboru and Mrs. Uehara. Please bring Anko to my office immediately."

I quickly opened the door and grabbed Anko as she silently walked away.

"She's already here, Mrs. Sakurai." I gave her and Anko and huge smile.

She sent death glares at me.

"I always win." I whispered to her.

I heard a growl escape her lips. I pushed her towards the front of Sakurai's desk. I quickly grabbed Noboru-san's hand and quickly ran out of the office. I silently laughed to myself. I stopped and rested outside Onizuka's classroom door.

"Wow Amaya-chan! You were amazing! How did you know to take pictures of the bullying?" Noboru-san asked me excitedly.

"I had a gut feeling that she would try to get me back, so I took some pictures just in case." I laughed.

"It just turned out I was right. She seemed like the type of person who is never satisfied until she wins and gets her revenge or her way. Now the bitch will reap what she soe."

"I absolutely hate bullying; people causing other people physical pain just to ease their internal devastation. It makes me sick."

After I said that, I was embraced tightly. This attack caught me off guard so I fell backwards onto the floor, lying on my back. I slowly sat up to gaze down at Noboru-san. He lied in my lap embracing me happily.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Amaya-chan. You did this all for me. I highly appreciate it. Nobody ever has done anything for me. You are the first person to do so and I really thank you."

I smiled down at him as I gently grazed his head with my hand; patting him.

"Daijoubu desu yo, Noboru-san." I whispered to him.

He got off me and grabbed my hand; pulling me up off the ground and onto my feet. I tightly held onto his hand.

"How about we skip the rest of the day, since school is almost over anyways? I spent most of my day inside the prin's office that I got sick of school." I suggested.

He simply nodded.

"Anywhere you go I will gladly follow." He replied to me.

I smiled and ran to the front doors of the school. As I opened the doors, I dropped my stuff and gazed in front of me in horror. I felt my body start to tremble vigorously.

"What's the matter, Amaya-chan?" He asked me.

"I've missed you so much, Amaya. You haven't been home since yesterday."

"M...mother." I whispered underneath my breath.

"Mother?" Noboru-san asked me.

"Now I know where you've been. You've been with that boy haven't you?"

"I think it's time you come home and spend time with your family. We all need to have a heart to heart chat."

My heart raced as my feet walked towards her on their own. My mind was blank; it wasn't processing right. As I felt my mother's tight embrace on my wrist, I yelped as I snapped back to the horrible reality. I was pulled and thrown roughly into her black car.

"I better not catch you with my daughter again. Do you hear me young man?"

My mother slapped her car door as she got in and sped off. I glanced back at Noboru-san. His face was frightened; as if he saw the eyes of the devil or maybe his presence. I waved to him goodbye and sat back down; frightingly awaiting my horrible punishment to come once I step inside that hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I watched as the black car drove Amaya-chan off. When she waved goodbye to me, worry was written all over her face. That gave me a bad feeling.

The next day, Amaya wasn't in class. This made my bad feeling worse. After school, I decided to go pay Onizuka a visit. As, usual he was playing videogames and losing. I quietly laughed to myself. I noticed the door leading to the school roof was open.

"Hey! Onizuka!"

Onizuka's scream kinda caught me off guard, so I jumped a little.

"Don't sneak up on me, Yoshikawa. You scared me half to death."

I laughed again.

"I've been standing here for a couple of minutes."

"Ya, but that's only 120 seconds."

"Anyways, Mr. Onizuka, did you know your door was open?" I pointed towards it.

He glanced at it and shrugged.

"Ya, it was like that when I got here. I decided to leave it alone."

I sighed.

"Doesn't mean someone opened it while you were away?"

He shrugged again.

"So careless..." I mumbled.

I walked over to the door and stepped outside. I walked around, until I saw her; Amaya-chan. She was standing on the edge of the rooftop. Her beautiful, long light brown hair was flowing with the wind. Her tan skin glistened in the moonlight, but what snapped me back from awe was when she slightly stepped forward. I widened my eyes in horror.

"Oh no!"

"Amaya!" I screamed out loud.

So loud, Onizuka came running outside immediately. As he figured out what was going on, he quickly ran out and down the stairs. I slowly walked up to Amaya.

"Please, don't jump." I said to her.

"I'm begging you."

"Leave me alone, Noboru-san. Nobody can talk me out of it. I'm sick of my life! I'm sick of the abuse I get from that bitch for no reason! I'm sick of everything!"

"I should've killed myself after I found out my parents died because after that, my life went downhill and never came back up."

"Everyone would just be happier if I didn't exist in this world."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I heard a gasp escape her lips.

"My life will be a living hell without you."

"Why is that Noboru-san? Because I helped you out with your bullying? That's nothing."

"It's something to me! You quickly came to my rescue without hesitation, not even knowing who I was. I was a stranger to you, yet you still saved me anyways. I was amazed at your bravery and very fond of it. You saving me mean the world to me and always will."

"Why is that?"

"Now I know how to stand up for myself. You gave me that courage and the will power to do so."

"You not existing will not only make my life what it used to be, but ME very depressed. I would miss you too much to care about anything."

"Please, please don't kill yourself. Right at this moment, my heart is tearing in two."

Amaya turned around. I gasp when I noticed all the bruises, cuts and scratches on her face and body. As I squinted, I noticed there was a knife cut on her neck. I couldn't believe it. Her mother slit her throat. A faint smile along with tears spread across her face. I let out my hand, telling her to take it. Amaya took one last step backwards and fell off the roof. I ran over to edge quickly and jumped off the roof. I embraced Amaya's head tightly and pulled her to my chest. I closed my eyes and held my breath expecting to hit the concrete. I didn't care as long as Amaya still survived through this. When I opened my eyes, I noticed Amaya was on the ground beneath me. Her eyes were closed and her glossed lips were slightly opened. My hands rested on each of her sides and my face was inches from hers. I felt my cheeks, no my face darken. My breath was shortened so I was panting slightly. Onizuka's laughter snapped me back. I sent death glares at him, but calmed down.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're blushing like crazy and panting while laying on Amaya." He laughed again.

I quickly got off of her and stared at Onizuka again.

"What happened?" I asked Onizuka curiously.

"Luckily, I was standing right beneath you guys as you fell off the roof, so I caught you in my arms."

"You kinda took me off guard. I was only expecting Amaya to fall, but I saw you jump off the roof after her."

"I nearly pissed my pants. You scared me half to death. I don't want to lose two students in one process. You did a very stupid thing Yoshikawa, but a brave thing too. I'm proud of you."

"I just did what my heart told me to do. I would gladly risk my life for hers."

He grazed my head with his hand. I smiled and laughed.

"We should take her back to my place. She needs a lot of rest." Onizuka suggested.

I nodded in agreement. I picked up Amaya in my arms and followed Onizuka back to his place.

I laid her on the couch.

"She needs medical help. She's injured badly." I told Onizuka.

He nodded and grabbed his first aid kit.

"I need you to strip her clothes off."

He gave me devious smirk. I sent another death glare at him. I unbuttoned her shirt and gently set it down on the floor. I unhooked her bra and also gently placed it on the ground. I slid off her skirt, leaving her underwear on and placed it on the ground. As I did this, my heart pounded and cheeks flushed.

I noticed Onizuka's perverted face when he was feeling around Amaya's rib area. I growled and glared at him again.

"Pervert..."I mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not the one who stripped her." He laughed.

"Anyways, she has a couple of broken ribs, her right arm is sprained, along with her left ankle. Her left wrist is broken, neck is sprained with a deep cut on it. Amaya's cheeks are swollen, right eye is slightly black and a bloody nose. She must've been through hell."

Onizuka wrapped her chest, stomach, arm, neck and ankle up with bandages, stuck and taped a gauze on her swollen cheeks and a medicine eye bandage on her black eye. He wiped the blood from her nose and laid her back on the couch. He slipped on a pair of his pj bottoms on her. He sat on the floor next to Amaya and grazed her hair.

"Now Yoshikawa, tell me everything you know. Amaya's a very tough young woman. She wouldn't try to kill herself for nothing. She must've pained deep internally and for a long time in order for her to try and commit suicide."

I nodded.

"Amaya receives a lot of abuse at her foster home. Her parents died in a fatal automobile accident a year ago, so she was forced to move to Japan to live with her foster family. Unfortunately, everyone in that family abuses her in every way. The males sexually abuse and the mother literally tries to kill her. She goes through hell every day. Yesterday, her mom came to pick her up and take her home. You can guess what happened to her there."

"No wonder she tried to commit suicide. She's staying with me for now on. Her life is really at stake here."

"There isn't much room to live in with you alone. How can Amaya live here too?" I asked curiously.

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

"She stayed at my house last night. She can stay over again."

"Until you get caught and get in trouble with your parents. No, it's best if she stays here with me. She's safer anyways."

I sighed. Arguing with him is a waste of time.

"Fine, but I'm walking her here and checking on her every time I get."

He laughed at my determined tone.

"You're acting like an over protecting boyfriend. I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I care. She has done a lot for me!"

"Alright, alright. You can come over anytime you want. I prefer it anyways."

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Onizuka."

As I stepped onto the edge of the roof of my school, I turned around and took one step backwards. My body fell into a dark abyss. Images of my mother appeared.

"You're nothing! Your existence is unnecessary. You should've died with your filthy, no good parents. Why are you here? I hate you!" Echoed through the never ending abyss I fell through. She was right. My existence in this world is unnecessary. I should have died with my parents. "NO! You're wrong!" I gasped as Noboru-san's image appeared. "My life would be hell without you. You taught me how to defend myself. You even defended me, a stranger at first, without hesitation." Noboru-san… Maybe my life isn't unnecessary after all. Maybe I do have a purpose. Noboru-san is my purpose. Protecting him and other people from danger.

I slowly opened my dark brown eyes. When my vision cleared, I sat up and scanned my surroundings. I didn't know exactly where I was. I remember walking pass here to get to the school's roof. By the looks of it, somebody lives here. I looked at my body to notice it was covered in bandages. I felt my right eye and realized it was covered with a medicine eye bandage. I wore loose p.j bottoms instead of my school uniform. I saw Noboru-san sleeping on my lap and Onizuka resting on the floor. I smiled as I figured it out. They must've healed me up. I planted a kiss on Noboru-san's cheek, slowly got up, knelt down beside Onizuka and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Arigatou…" I mumbled. I walked out to the school's roof, limping. I lied back down and gazed at the stars. I embraced the back of my head with my arms. It always relaxed me to star gaze. The roof had a nice view of the sky. I heard footsteps walking out to the roof.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked up to see Noboru-san.

"I'm feeling sore, but I'm good."

He sat down and lay next to me.

"Thank you Noboru-san for healing me up."

"No problem, but I only helped out Onizuka. He did all of the healing."

"I'll give him thanks later."

"Amaya, please don't try to kill yourself again. I swear I'll come join you if you do."

"Don't waste your life on me. I'm not worth it."

"You're worth every bit of it."

"I promise, I won't try to kill myself again."

"Thank you."

"Good news though. Onizuka decided to take you in. You're living with him."


End file.
